


With Rescue

by Marianokasa



Series: Eren X Levi mpreg series 2 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aww, Children, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hope, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Protectiveness, Rescue, marco and mina titans?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren was kidnapped by two figures that broke wall Maria before. Meanwhile, Levi and the squad started searching. Can they find Eren? Sequel to With Desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I didn't update an mpreg yesterday! I needed a little time for a break on it, but yeah. I might not be posting tomorrow due to having tests and quizzes on that day, so yeah..... enjoy!

-Eren-  
"I can't believe he is pregnant."  
"Shhh. Reiner!"  
"Can't help it. We got him gagged and tied up pretty good."  
"And blindfolded him, jeez."  
"Worth it."  
Eren grunted as he opened his eyes. They were right, they did blindfold him. He tried to get up, but he couldn't. He was chained to the with both legs and hands on the floor and the ceiling as he pulled down his hands. "Well... he is awake." "Bertl." Eren knew who they were. He thought, "The traitors, Reiner and Bertolt."  
-Levi-  
"Two soldiers saw the kidnappers heading to Wall Rose and headed towards the big tall forests." Hanji said to the others as they rode on their horses to it. "We are in Titan Territory, so we got to be careful." Moblit added. "Right!" Everyone nodded.  
"We will split into groups if titans are coming towards us so we have a chance to escape if we need to. Other than that hit the nape of the neck or ankles! Jean, Historia, take eighteen soldiers with you on the left. Connie and Moblit, take eighteen as well and go right. Hanji and Sasha, you take fourteen soldiers and stand back in case we need back up. The rest will be in front and center (leaving Levi, Armin, and Mikasa along with twenty soldiers)." Levi commanded.  
Everyone yelled, " YES SIR!" They all went into the forest. "Look!" Mikasa yelled. Up ahead was a castle. "That must be where they are hiding Eren." Armin said. "No time to lose. Let's go." Connie said. All of a sudden, two titans attacked. "Abnoramls!" Jean yelled. Everyone scattered. "Wait!" Historia said and pointed at the titans. "They aren't trying attacking." Two more titans appeared, but the other two titans attacked it. "Go! All of you!" The two titans said. All of a sudden, everyone gasped as they reached the castle. The two titans looked and exactly sound like Mina Carolina and Marco Bott. "Everyone inside now!" Levi yelled. All of the soldiers went inside. As they went inside, the doors closed shut. " Well, well, well, if it isn't Squad Levi and the soldiers." They all turned around as they saw two shadowed figures on the staircase, holding a tied up,blindfolded and gagged brunette. One of figures took off the blindfold, revealing desperate emerald-green eyes. "Eren!" Levi yelled. The others gasped as they saw him helpless. The two shadowed figures revealed themselves as well. Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover.

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger! Yeah, next chapter on Wednesday!


End file.
